


Stranger

by Beloveaird



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloveaird/pseuds/Beloveaird
Summary: Christmas evening and Harge needs to get out! Just read it!





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something totally different that just popped in my head. Let me know what you think!

Christmas Day, 1952.

The Aird Residence

 

            Christmas day was slowly coming to an end. Rindy was winding down while putting away her toys she had received that morning. Harge had been unsettled the entire day, and wished Carol would just quit her non-sense and allow for them to be a family again. Harge finally decided he needed to get out for a while.

“I’m going to head into the city, mother.” Harge stated as he kissed the top of Rindy’s head. “Be good and be sure to get to bed on time.”

“Okay, daddy!” Rindy replied.

“It’s already getting late, Harge!” his mother begins to protest.

“I need to get some air, mother!” Harge fired back as he called for his driver and walked out the door.

While heading into the city Harge decided he wanted to see Carol. He wanted to make sure that shop girl wasn’t there. When they arrived to the house he let himself in and searched for Carol.

“Carol! Carol where are you?” He shouted while walking through the house. He made his way upstairs and paused at the bedroom door. Memories of Carol and Abbie suddenly flooded his mind, and he became furious. He swung open the door, but no one was there. “Where is she?” He thought to himself. “Abby’s! She must be with Abby! Of course!” With his anger becoming more fueled, he stormed out of the house and headed for Abby’s.

When Abby shut the door in his face and turned out the light, he had a sudden feeling of defeat. As he walking down the walk way and back into the car, he felt almost lost. “Let’s go!” he told the driver. “Head into the city!”

About an hour later Harge was walking into a bar. He didn’t want to be notice by anyone, so he chose a discreet location. He sat at the bar next to a younger man. “Whiskey on the rocks” he told the bartender as he reached in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes.

The young man looked over at him. “You’re not from around here, are you?” the man stated as he made a gesture towards Harge’s attire.

“No, no I’m not.” Harge almost chuckled in response.

“What brings you out on Christmas evening?”

Harge looks him over as he lights his cigarette. “Just needed to get out I guess.”

“I see. Let me guess… women issues?” The man inquired. It was clear the young man had been there a while.

At first Harge was a bit unsettled at the man’s bluntness. Then he calmed. “Well, you know how they can be?

“Yes, yes I do” the man continued. “We both have that in common this evening I suppose.”

“You too, huh?”

“Yeah!” the mans replied while finishing his drink. “How long you been married?”

“10 years. But, we’re actually in the middle on finalizing a divorce.” Harge surprisingly felt comfortable talking to this young man. Maybe because it was a complete stranger he will most likely never see again, in a place he would never be in again.

“Wow! That sucks!”

“Yeah. I tried to get her back, but I think she’s found someone else.” Harge looks down at his glass as he spins it, the downs its remains, waving for bartender to bring him another.

“So, she found herself another fella before the divorce is finalized? That’s cold, mister!”

“Yeah, you could say that. How about you? What kind of troubles are you having with your lady?”

The young man laughed. “Well, she also found someone else.”

“Looks like we’re both in the same boat, pal. What’s with women these days? What happened to obeying their husband?”

“Yeah! Instead of running off with… someone else.” The young man hung his head in what could be seen as shame.

“No need to hang your head. I’m sure your situation isn’t nearly as strange as mine.”

The young man looked at him and scoffed. “Yeah, sure. I may have you beat.” The man stated.

“Well, I guess we both have it bad.” Harge stated as he extended his hand. “Aird. Hargess Aird” as he introduces himself.

The young man looked at his hand before he shook it in response. “Semco. Richard Semco.”

 

They had more in common than they thought.


End file.
